


If not for Hope

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [19]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bittersweet, Canon - Manga, Chance Meetings, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kindred Spirits, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, One Shot, Psychic Bond, Secrets, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There were the things only they knew.
Relationships: Kunogi Himawari/Tsuyuri Kohane
Series: Femslash February 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February





	If not for Hope

Himawari was hesitant at first; she never thought anyone would be drawn to her, even after they heard of her misfortune.

Kohane soothed her by explaining she wanted to know more about her.

Himawari knew what Kohane meant by "wanting to know more".

There were the things only they knew, drawn in by destinies what others would deem as only pure fantasy.

Himawari was cautious, but deep down she knew she could trust Kohane.

They only met when it was near the changing of seasons.

Kohane would tell Himawari where to see her, so that their meeting place was for them to know and for no one to find out.

It was midday when they finally crossed paths, the spot near the tallest tree, with the soothing waters of the riverbank provided just the soundscape they needed. Himawari sat next to Kohane under the cool shade of the tree, where only light and whispers were allowed between them.

Kohane looked upon Himawari, then she smiled. Himawari blinked, but she reached out her hand, and held Kohane's delicately. From a shared look, they saw that they indeed were kindred spirits, smiling even when times were rough and almost unbearable for life to live.

Kohane couldn't name everything Himawari's curse had done, but it didn't matter. What Himawari couldn't see from Kohane didn't matter either. They knew they could never voice it, but it belonged to them, and that was the truth.


End file.
